


Until my last breath

by The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper



Series: Your place in My world [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper/pseuds/The_ULTIMATIV_Shipper
Summary: Almost every time I read a Rangshi fanfiction, Rangi gets injured or she dies, so I decided to do it the other way.Rangi and Kyoshi are on a mission that shouldn't be dangerous. But then everything goes wrong and Rangi understands how Kyoshi must have felt when Rangi was injured.Rangi knew it was a mistake. The mission had sounded so easy when Jinpa told them about it. "There is a small village." He had said. "They said they needed help. Because of a spirit." Rangi and Kyoshi had only set out in pairs and had not used the sky bison. The village was in a forest in the mountains and there was nowhere to land. When they entered the village through the gate, it was eerily quiet. Doors were off their hinges and windows were broken.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Your place in My world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Until my last breath

Rangi knew it was a mistake. The mission had sounded so easy when Jinpa told them about it. "There is a small village." He had said. "They said they needed help. Because of a spirit." Rangi and Kyoshi had only set out in pairs and had not used the sky bison. The village was in a forest in the mountains and there was nowhere to land. When they entered the village through the gate, it was eerily quiet. Doors were off their hinges and windows were broken. An overturned cart and several baskets stood in the village square. Rangi had looked at Kyoshi and she had told her to be careful. Of course Kyoshi hadn't done that, she was the Avatar, after all. The two women crept through the village. And then they heard a scream. It was a scream full of agony. It hit Rangi right in the heart. She forgot all caution and started running, Kyoshi right behind her. The scream came from the forest next to the village. Kyoshi raised a hand and a gust of wind tore the trees in the way aside. Rangi and Kyoshi ran through the aisle. They reached a clearing in the forest. A steep rock wall rose at one end, a cliff at the other end, and Rangi and Kyoshi stood at the end of the forest. There was nothing in the clearing. Rangi raised a hand and let her flames in the air. Kyoshi next to her did the same. While Kyoshi was walking towards the cliff, Rangi made his way to the rock face. Signs were burned into the wall. The signs looked unfamiliar. Rangi leaned forward to see the characters better. She dropped her defense and ran both hands over the signs.  
She could only vaguely remember what had happened. She had heard Kyoshi shout her name. Rangi had turned around and there was the spirit. Several sharp-tipped, prickly tentacles grew from its back. And it was huge. Rangi dropped into position and started shooting flames at the Spirit. But he didn't seem to care about her flames. He lifted all of his spines above his head and straightened up. As his spikes descended on her, Rangi was sure she was going to die. And then Kyoshi stood in front of her. 

The avatar threw up both hands and a huge earth wall shot out of the ground. The spikes cracked against it. Rangi could see Kyoshi's strength slowly fading. The avatar was sweating and was pushed back. Blood ran from Kyoshi's nose as she frowned from the exertion. Kyoshi groaned. An incredible pain spread in her head. Breathing became harder and harder. Kyoshi began to gasp and cough. She felt the blood flow from her nose increase and her headache increased. One of the spikes broke through Kyoshi's wall. It hissed past her face and cut into her cheek and ear. Kyoshi could feel blood come out of the wound and a searing pain spread across her face. There must have been some kind of poison in that stinger, because wounds like this usually didn't burn as much. Kyoshi heard a scream behind her. The avatar held the wall upright with trembling arms as she turned her head to Rangi.  
Rangi sat on the floor. Blood was running down her left arm and Rangi had her right hand tightly clasped around it. The stinger had pierced her arm and got stuck in the rock face behind her. Kyoshi's eyes lit up with a cry of rage as she went into the Avatar state. Nobody was allowed to hurt Rangi. Kyoshi's wall tightened and she began to throw chunks of earth at the spirit. She sent flames after every stone and hit the spirit time and again. But she had become careless. Kyoshi had stepped out into the clearing, leaving Rangi behind. The spirit became enraged by Kyoshi's attack. One of his stings shot forward faster than the others and Kyoshi could no longer avoid it. The sting brushed her side and Kyoshi felt a wave of pain. The avatar collapsed and fell to its knees. Kyoshi coughed and gasped as she left the Avatar state. Kyoshi stared at the floor. Her Daofei makeup had almost completely peeled off in her sweat. Kyoshi coughed again. Blood ran from her mouth and dripped in a puddle on the floor. Kyoshi looked up. The spirit had sat up threateningly at the edge of the clearing. The clouds had grown dark and the sky was rumbling. Kyoshi stood up, shaking. She had her left hand pressed on her injured right side while she wiped the blood from her face with her right hand. She gasped. Kyoshi wanted to say something. A few famous last words before the spirit killed Kyoshi. Instead, a choked scream came from her mouth. The last spines of the spirit had gathered into one large one. The huge point loomed menacingly over the spirit's head. And then she went down. Not on Kyoshi, however. The attack was aimed at Rangi, who was still kneeling in front of the rock face, her face pained. Kyoshi didn't think long. With the help of lift straps she catapulted herself forward. It came just in time. Kyoshi felt the sting dig through her chainmail and into the skin of her back as she hugged Rangi. The two were spun around and Kyoshi crashed into the rock face with Rangi in his arms. The stone collapsed and the two fell. As they fell, Kyoshi could feel an incredible tiredness gripping her body. The pain in her back and side had turned into a dull throb, and her face no longer hurt either. Kyoshi's field of vision grew darker and darker. The sound of Rangi's screams faded into the background. And then Kyoshi's body broke the surface of an underground lake. Cold spread through her body. Kyoshi's arms opened and let Rangi out. The avatar slowly sank lower and lower. Kyoshi could hear a woman's voice and then she passed out.

Rangi screamed as she fell. The fire army didn't really like that, but at that moment even her mother would scream. The cold air rushed past Rangi's face, but Kyoshi shielded it from most of it. Kyoshi. Why didn't she scream? Why was she so calm? Rangi hadn't looked when the sting of the spirit rushed towards her, she didn't want to look death in the eyes. And then suddenly she fell, in the safe arms of Kyoshi. Rangi was torn from her thoughts when the two women appeared on the surface of a lake. Immediately they sank lower. Kyoshi's tight grip on Rangi loosened and the firebender swam to the surface of the lake. Rangi broke the surface of the lake. She coughed up water. Then she looked around. Where was Kyoshi? She could swim, so why didn't she show up? Rangi looked around again. Then she took a deep breath and took another dip in the cold water. It was dark. Rangi couldn't see anything. So she concentrated on her fire until a slight light flared up and immediately went out again. In the second, Rangi could see Kyoshi. The avatar had closed his eyes. The water around Kyoshi had turned red, especially near her upper body and face. And it sank. Rangi dived down and groped for Kyoshi in the dark. At last she found the other's mail shirt. Rangi hooked her fingers in it and began swimming back to the surface. Her air was getting scarcer. Why couldn't Kyoshi help her? Finally, at the last moment, they reached the surface. Rangi's injured arm had gone numb and yet she was swimming towards the edge of the lake. Her powers weakened and so Rangi pulled them both ashore with his last bit of energy. Then, when she was sure they had reached a dry spot, she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....That’s it. Maybe there will be a other Part. Oh, and English isn‘t My First Language, I‘m sorry for errors.


End file.
